Understanding
by MrWisthename
Summary: Ethan and Max are in a relationship and somehow need to tell Zoe and Cal without anything going wrong. There will be some good sides and some bad ones too. Hopefully they can make them understand and be happy for them so they can spend the rest of their lives together.
1. Morning Babe

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Casualty characters**

Ethan woke up feeling groggy and decided to have a shower. He got out of bed and walked towards his bathroom with tired legs. As soon as he got there he took his pyjamas off and turned the water on. Once he decided that it was hot enough he stepped in the shower and closed the door. He didn't have his normal morning erection which he thought was a bit weird but he didn't think anything of it so just carried on showering.

Once he had finished, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Ethan walked out of his bathroom and headed for his bedroom again so he could get ready for work. He had managed to get a slightly shorter shift today which started a bit later as he wasn't feeling to well. When Ethan reached his bed he sat down and checked his phone which was sitting on his bedside table. He had a text from Max.

"_Morning babe, hope you're OK. Was just wondering if you knew what coloured pants I should wear today? Haha ;) See you later xx" _Ethan smiled to himself and chuckled. He knew that his lover Max had quite a wild sense of humour. Ever since Max had given up on trying getting Zoe Hanna's attention for love he decided to get someone else's attention. Ethan's. They had got together about 6 months ago and it was the happiest moment in Ethan's entire life. Ethan had only just processed the thought of being gay and had to say yes when Max asked him if he would be his boyfriend so was quite unsure, but now he knows that he made the right decision. Before Max asked the question he had realised that he was bisexual and had feelings for his colleague, so being the confident guy he is, he pulled Ethan into his 'Private' room and had a talk with him. To Max's delight Ethan had said yes to him, although it did take rather a long time to persuade him to be his lover.

Just as Ethan was about to reply to his boyfriend he heard a voice say "What's so funny Eth?" Ethan recognised that voice straight away. It was his brother Caleb. He must have come into the flat using the spare key that Cal persuaded Ethan to have made late last night. Probably drunk. Cal wasn't working today so of course he would be here, where else would he go?

"Er, nothing. Doesn't matter!" There was just one thing about Ethan and Max's relationship – Cal didn't know about it. Everyone else did, except for Zoe and Cal. Both Max and Ethan wanted to keep their relationship from 1 person. Max chose Zoe because he didn't know how she would react and Ethan chose Caleb because, well, he hates gay people.


	2. Embarrassed

**A/N – Hi guys, here is the next chapter to Understanding as I said, feel free to suggest any ideas it would help me greatly! So here it is! **

_**I don't own any Casualty characters except for my own.**_

Ethan studied his patient's paperwork and decided that they needed an x-ray. Just as he was about to tell his patient Max walked past and squeezed Ethan's ass. This caught him completely off guard and he squealed quietly like a little girl, at least he thought it was quiet but he could tell that it wasn't when Lily looked at him with a look of shock. Ethan blushed and turned around to Max. "You know that makes me jump!" said Ethan.

"I know, that's why I did it! You look so cute when you're embarrassed by the way" and with that Max wandered off down the hospital corridor.

Without any more distractions, Ethan walked to Mr Herman's cubicle to give him the update. "Right, Mr Herman-"  
>"Please, call me Kyle" said Mr Herman.<br>"OK, sorry. So, Kyle, I just want to send you off for an x-ray of your arm just to make sure that it is just a break and nothing more serious" exclaimed Ethan.  
>"That's OK, no need to apologise, and that sounds great thank you doctor."<br>Ethan smiled and went to find a porter, he hopefully could find Max.

As Ethan strolled through Holby City Hospital's ED, he was joined by Cal, his big brother. "So, I'm thinking, you, me, Lofty and Max come round to your flat tonight and grab a crap movie, some beer and popcorn?" Cal thought out loud, "sound good?"  
>"Erm, yeah, sounds great. Good idea Caleb!" replied Ethan.<br>"Really? You feeling okay, I mean you never say yes to my ideas!?" questioned Cal  
>"Well, I am this time" Ethan told Cal and with that Cal turned into a cubicle to assess a patient. Of course the only reason Ethan was agreeing with Cal's suggestion was because it involved his kind of secret lover Max.<p>

It didn't take long for Ethan to locate Max. He was outside having a cigarette and had nearly finished when Ethan approached him. "Hey, I need you to take a patient to x-ray please? If you don't mind?"  
>"Anything for you babe" Max replied with a cheeky wink.<br>"Thanks" said Ethan and gave him a little hug. They both went back inside, Max following Ethan to Kyle's cubicle and Max wheeled him off to x-ray.

The end of Ethan's shift was approaching and he had been rather bust this afternoon. Max had gone home about half an hour ago and now Ethan was just looking forward to later. He finally got to spend time with his boyfriend. There was only one thing. Cal was going to be there. Cal didn't know about their relationship. "Shit" thought Ethan.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my second chapter of Understanding, please review and favourite if you like. I'll try to update tomorrow if I have time. W x**


	3. Movie night with a twist

**A/N: So, I got bored and wrote another chapter. Hope you enjoy **** Thanks to Rebloxic for giving me an idea **** This chapter is a bit dirtier so beware ;) **_**I don't own any Casualty characters.**_

Ethan, Cal and Max were sitting on the sofa at Ethan's 2 bedroom flat. "Trust Lofty to be late" Cal said with a big sigh.  
>"Calm down Cal, just have a drink, he's probably stuck in traffic or something." Replied Ethan.<br>"He's coming on his bike Eth, he told you!" said Cal loudly.  
>"Alright, calm down fellas!" Max intervened "We all know Lofty. I'm sure he'll have an… interesting reason as to why he's late"<p>

About 5 minutes later Lofty arrived at the flat. He looked really flushed and was out of breath. "Sorry I'm late, I..I got a little.. tied up" said Lofty in and out of breaths. "Nothing I couldn't handle"  
>"You okay Lofty? You seem a little shaken up." Asked Ethan<br>"Yeah I'm fine thanks. I just fell off my bike" replied Lofty.  
>"Ah. You injured?" asked Cal. Lofty shook his head. "Well then, come sit and drink" Cal said and patted the sofa.<p>

The lads decided to watch Fast and Furious 4. Well Lofty and Cal did, Ethan and Max just cuddled up discretely (so Cal wouldn't notice) on the sofa. Max was stroking Ethan's hair and whispering things in his ear like "You smell lovely" and "Your hair is so soft". Ethan just sat there and smiled. Max was the best thing that has happened to him and he didn't want to lose him. Never.

Meanwhile, 1 hour into the film Cal and Lofty had had quite a few beers. Ethan knew that Cal intended to get drunk as they weren't working tomorrow. Cal was on his sixth beer whilst Lofty was on his third. Ethan and Max had only had 1 each because they didn't want to get drunk, even if it was a Friday night and they weren't working tomorrow morning.

When the film had finished, Cal had had 8 beers and it was fair to say that he was drunk. Lofty had had 5 and was not so drunk. Ethan and Max had both had 2 and were completely sober. None of the boys wanted to go home yet, Lofty because he wanted to watch another film and Max because he was having the time of his life snuggling next to Ethan. It appeared that Cal was going to stay at Ethan's flat. What a surprise. Max was thinking about letting Cal have just a couple more beers just to make sure he was REALLY drunk so he and Ethan could have a little fun in the bedroom. Contemplating it, Max got up off the sofa – to Ethan's disappointment – and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed four beers out of the fridge and took the tops off of them with the bottle opener. When he got back to the lounge area he discovered that Ethan was gone. "Where's Eth?" he asked  
>"He just went to the loo" replied lofty. Max set the beers on the table and decided to sit back down on the sofa.<p>

Half an hour passed and Cal had finished his 9th beer and was completely off his head. Max whispered into Ethan's ear "Wanna have a little fun babe?" and nudged him with his elbow. Ethan just looked at him and nodded. When they both stood up simultaneously, Lofty looked at them and it didn't take long for him to get the picture as they walked towards Ethan's bedroom. Cal who was totally spaced out didn't notice them leave the room.

As soon as they were in the bedroom Ethan and Max's lips locked together. Max liked taking the lead and Ethan let him every time. Slowly Max swiped his tongue along Ethan's bottom lip so he could gain entrance to his lover's mouth. Happily, Ethan granted his partner entrance and Max hungrily kissed him even more, their tongues colliding and teeth bashing together. After what felt like an eternity, they both pulled off for a deep breath. Max decided to remove his socks and shirt and Ethan did the same. Max pushed Ethan onto the bed and climbed on top of him and lent down to suck on Ethan's nipples. He started with his right nipple, nibbling on it ever so gently and the occasional tug would cause Ethan to moan.

When Ethan's right nipple was bright red and covered with Max's spit, Max moved onto his other nipple and gave it the same treatment. "Mmmhh" moaned Ethan. "My turn" and with that Ethan flipped Max over so he was on his back and starter to kiss him again. Ethan's kisses made his way down Max's jawline, to his neck until he reached his collarbone. Ethan sucked on Max's soft skin until he left a mark. He made his way to Max's left nipple and gave it a light kiss. Trailing kisses down Max's abs making sure not to miss any out, Ethan reached Max's belly button and started tonguing it. "Mmff, Eth, I didn't know you could be so dirty!" moaned Max.

After about 5 minutes of Ethan tending to Max's chest area he decided he wanted to go further. He told Ethan to kneel up straight. Ethan did as he was told so Max could unzip his jeans and undo the button. Max pulled Ethan's jeans down so he uncovered Ethan's semi-hard penis starting to make a tent in his black Calvin Klein boxers. Max also stripped until he was also just in his pants except Max was fully hard and couldn't wait to get started. He was going to destroy Ethan and Ethan knew that. Actually, he was pretty excited, Ethan loved having sex with Max, it was like he was blessed by the gods.

Max started to pull down his boxer shorts tantalizingly slow until his 8 inch dick sprang free, slapping his stomach. It was Ethan's turn. He let Max take them off and take the lead because if he didn't, Max pulled his sad face which Ethan died for. Agonisingly slow, Max pulled Ethan's pants down until his now fully erect 7 inch member was free too.

There the two lovers were, completely naked with their cocks hard and very close to each other, sat on Ethan's bed and just about to have sex until they heard Cal's loud drunk voice coming closer to the bedroom. The fear in the couple's eyes was unbelievable as Cal placed his hand on the bedroom door handle…

**A/N: Sooooo, I'm gonna leave it there for now! Hope you enjoyed this longer, more graphic paragraph. Please review and favourite. I promise I will update soon, maybe tomorrow **** ~ W**


	4. Best night ever

**A/N: Hello again everybody here is the next chapter of Understanding enjoy!**

_**I don't own any Casualty characters.**_

"CAL!" Lofty shouted. "Come look at this!"  
>"Hold on a sec mate" replied Cal slurring his words.<br>"NO! I need you now!" Lofty didn't know what to do. He knew Ethan and Max didn't want Cal to know about their relationship so he had to cover them. They were his friends so he had to. You could almost say he owed them because of how clumsy he is. Lofty grabbed one of the beer bottles off the table and threw it on the ground causing it to smash. "AAHH!" he screamed as if he had injured himself. "Cal help!"  
>"For fuck sake Lofty!" Cal moaned as he took his hand off the door knob and staggered into the lounge. There Lofty was, glass surrounding him and clutching his arm, pretending he had cut himself, for his friends' sake.<p>

Cal walked towards him and completely forgot about the broken bottle shards until he trod on one of them and it went deep into his left foot. "SHIT" he screamed and collapsed onto the sofa holding his foot and rocking back and forwards on his back.  
>"Umm, uhh, Cal just wait there I'll go and get some paper towels and an ice pack" Lofty said. He smiled to himself, not in a sadistic way but in a satisfied way. Lofty had finally done something good and without thinking burst into Ethan's room to tell them that they don't need to worry about Cal for at least a couple of hours.<p>

Lofty didn't know what state the lads would be in but he wasn't expecting them to be butt naked with their rock hard dicks on full show. "God, I'm so sorry I –" Lofty started.  
>"Jeez Lofty, ever thought of knocking?" Max said sarcastically and smirked, he didn't try to cover himself up as he was pretty confident about his body physique, Ethan on the other hand nearly had a panic attack and searched desperately for something to cover himself with. He got hold of the pillow behind him and covered up his penis. Lofty blushed and looked down at the floor. "Er, I just came to tell you that you no longer have to worry about Cal interrupting you cuz he's cut his foot on some glass and he will probably pass out drunk in the next hour or so if he carries on drinking" Lofty told the two men.<br>"Is he alright?" Ethan asked.  
>"Yeah he'll be fine. You two can resume with… whatever you were doing" and then Lofty tried to leave quickly but ended up banging his head on the door frame before closing the door behind him.<p>

"So, where were we?" Max said and threw the pillow that was covering Ethan's beautiful member off the bed and into the corner of the room. The two locked their lips together again and started to kiss even more passionately than before. Ethan's hands pulled at Max's soft brown hair causing him to moan into his lips. Max's hands roamed around Ethan's back, one caressing his right shoulder blade and the other going south towards his cute little bubble butt. Max soon realised that squeezing one of Ethan's butt cheeks would cause him to moan, which made him squeeze them more frequently and harder.

Ethan felt the need to get Max to moan to and was eager to find ways to do it. He knew that pulling his hair worked but he was keen to find more possibilities. First he decided to try thrusting his hips into Max's but was only given a smile against their kiss in return. Once again the two needed air so broke the kiss. Both panting, Max pushed Ethan down on his back and flipped over onto his stomach. "Get on your hands and knees baby" Max said in a husky voice. Ethan loved Max's husky authoritative voice so did as he was told. It was time for Ethan's ass to get some attention. Max didn't know where to start; he decided to just dive right in and was rewarded in a yelp when his tongue entered the hole of his lover's backside.

Max's tongue felt warm in Ethan's butt and he loved the wet sensation so much. Max started to penetrate Ethan's hole with his tongue and Ethan almost came on the spot. "Mmff, your turn babe" mumbled Ethan. Obediently, Max kay down on his stomach and Ethan spread his ass cheeks wide, revealing Max's tight pink hole. Ethan spat on it and rubbed it in with his middle finger. "You naughty boy Max" groaned Ethan as he started pushing his finger deep inside Max's ass. Ethan pulled it out and gave his boyfriend's ass cheek a spank before turning him over on his back so he could shove his middle finger in Max's mouth. He swirled his tongue around Ethan's finger and sucked on it, this is the dirtiest he has ever felt and must admit that Ethan was being dirtier too. Must be the drink.

After the finger licking was done Ethan moved onto Max's dick. First he put just the head in his mouth and started to lick and suck it like it was a lollipop. He swiped his tongue across the slit earning a moan from Max and he ventured further down the penis. He had about half of it in but wanted to fit it all in. Bobbing his head up and down, he managed to get further down and almost had Max's entire dick in his mouth. Max could feel the tip of his dick hitting the back of Ethan's throat and was surprised that he hadn't started choking yet!

Finally, Ethan had reached his goal because when he bobbed his head down he could feel Max's trimmed pubes tickle his nose; they had a musty smell which Ethan loved! "Eth babe, I'm gonna-"groaned Max. Ethan got the picture and released Max's cock with a pop. He didn't want this fun to end anytime soon!

Max wanted some of Ethan's dick now so once again dived right in and reached the base on his first go! "Fuck Max!" moaned Ethan. Max started bobbing up and down Ethan's shaft and started to moan. He loved the feeling of Ethan's penis in his mouth – what a slut he thought. The vibrations of Max's moans nearly tipped Ethan over the edge and Max could tell because he clenched his ass. It was Max's turn to release the member from his mouth with a pop.

Before he knew it Ethan had been flipped over yet again and found that Max had started to finger him with his middle finger. Of course the two lovers had to keep their moans to a quiet level but it was very hard for Ethan as there was a finger up his ass. About 1 minute later Max added another finger and before they knew it Ethan had three fingers deep in his ass. It was painful to start with but he soon adapted to the feeling which was a good thing because soon he would have his boyfriend's cock up his butt.

Ethan and Max both thought that this night hadn't come quick enough. They both secretly hoped that they would be able to sneak off to have a little fun in the bedroom and here they were, about to have sex for the fourth time since they had got together and it was safe to say that this time was the best so far. Max removed his fingers and got a condom out of Ethan's bedside table. There was no need for lube because Ethan's ass was still wet with Max's saliva. Rolling the condom into place Max was set to go and by the way Ethan was wiggling his hips, he could tell that he was too. Max pushed the head in and because Ethan had not reaction he decided to push his member in even further. Ethan's moans were moans of pleasure and he had to grip tightly to the bed sheets to prevent him from moaning too loudly.

It wasn't long until Max was fucking Ethan hard and fast. Just the way the two boys liked it. Max had only been fucked by Ethan once and it was only quick as it was in Max's private room in the hospital. But this was still great as they didn't have to worry about timing and he felt as horny as ever. Max started to wank Ethan's dick with the one hand whilst the other played with his balls.

Soon it wouldn't be long until Ethan came. He could feel it coming and was really looking forward to it. A few strokes later and Ethan was cumming all over Max's hand and on the bed. Max thought that his lover came for at least 1 minute and the warm liquid on his hand provided even more pleasure. Max took his penis out of Ethan's ass which resulted in Ethan pouting but as soon as Max took the condom off of his member he knew what it meant. Max started to pump his dick in front of Ethan's mouth and only about five pumps later he was cumming. Tongue at the ready, Ethan caught every single bit of cum in his mouth.

Max licked Ethan's cum off of his hand and leaned in for another kiss with Ethan and the two's sperm mixed together in their mouths. Sharing the cum was one of the best parts though Ethan and when it was all gone he just wanted to snuggle up with Max on his bed and fall asleep.

And that's what they did. Max spooned Ethan and rested his head on his shoulder. "I love you" he whispered.  
>"I love you too" whispered Ethan. It wasn't long until the two fell asleep from exhaustion.<p>

About 20 minutes later they were both woken up by the bedroom door swinging open and a very drunk Cal standing in the doorway looking like he had just seen a ghost…

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I certainly enjoyed writing it! Please review and voice your ideas! ~W x**


	5. Consequences

**A/N: Hi guys, so sorry for not updating but I went down to Manchester to visit my family for a while. Just thought I would give you a little chapter as an early Christmas present because I probably won't get any chance to write tomorrow. Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas! X**

_**Disclaimer-I DO NOT own any of the Casualty characters, if I did let's just say that Ethan certainly would be in a relationship by now **___

Ethan, Cal and Max were all sat on the sofa in the lounge area of Ethan's flat. A few moments ago Cal had walked in on Ethan and Max who had just shared an intimate moment together and had stormed out of the room in a rage. Thankfully, Cal was drunk off his head so had quite a mild reaction, however, Cal being Ca, he still swore every name under the sun and dealt out quite a few threats, to both lovers. One thing lead to another and Cal had gotten so mad he punched Ethan in the stomach and Max in the jaw causing it to dislocate. Fortunately for him though, both men in the room were doctors and were able to fix it back in place.

It had taken the boys a while to calm Cal down and once they had they all sat down on the sofa to talk. Lofty had gone home as he realised that he needed to be at work tomorrow which is when Cal walked in on the other two.

"How long?" mumbled Cal who was starting to sober up a bit. Neither boy answered. "HOW LONG?!" screamed Cal.  
>"Few months" replied Max rubbing his jaw with his hand, wincing when it touched certain areas.<br>"You've been fucking my baby brother for A FEW MONTHS!?" bellowed Cal.

Surprised that nobody could hear the argument, Ethan stood to his feet. This made Cal flip as he wasn't expecting any sudden movement and punched Ethan right in the face.

**A/N: So sorry for the length of this chapter but I managed to slip upstairs and write it real quick. I promise I will write a longer one ASAP! See you guys soon and thanks for all your support. Please R&R xx**


	6. Sorted?

**A/N: So so so so so sorry for not updating in a while, I've just been super busy with exams and other stuff. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story so bear with me and again, any ideas are welcome ** ** W x**

_Disclaimer – I don't own any Casualty characters_

As soon as Cal's hand collided with Ethan's nose he realised what he had done and the next thing he knew, Max had grabbed hold of his waist and threw him to the floor. Max rushed over to Ethan who was kneeled on the floor facing the floor with blood dripping from his clearly broken nose. His glasses had broken and were lying on the floor which Max brushed aside to slouch next to his boyfriend.

"Eth, I-I'm so sorry" said Cal. "I don't know what came over me"  
>"What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK MAN, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PUNCH YOUR BROTHER WHEN HE HAD DONE NOTHING WRONG?!" Max was red with rage and his veins were throbbing in his temple. He didn't have time for this shit and turned back to Ethan.<p>

Cal was angry, so freaking angry but he knew he had done wrong and he should probably do nothing else. Without thinking he just ran out of the door. Ethan had had nosebleeds before and knew how to handle a broken nose so he should be able to take care of himself and Max was there too so at least he wasn't on his own. He had no idea where he was going; he just needed somewhere to go.

Back in the flat Max had managed to get Ethan onto the sofa and the bleeding had stopped. He had picked up Ethan's glasses but they were unfixable so he just threw them in the bin. "You need to go to the ED babe" said Max.  
>"No. No I don't. I know it's broken, I'll just see tomorrow, it'll heal over in time and there's nothing I can do about it. All I need is you. Here, by my side" smiled Ethan. "But first, I have a spare pair of glasses on my bedside table, could you grab them for me?"<br>"Sure" Max replied with his irresistible smile that Ethan died for.

Max walked into Ethan's room, the smell of sex lingering in the air. Max smiled to himself, tonight had to be one of the best nights he had spent with his "secret lover". Now all they had to do was tell Zoe without her freaking out as much as Cal did. Speaking of Cal, where had he gone? Max knew he should go looking for him but something told him he didn't have to when he heard sirens whirling outside. He ran over to the window, looked out and his heart sank.

**A/N: OOOOHHHH, sorry if there are any mistakes in there, if you guys have any suggestions please let me know, I would sure love to hear your input. Until next time, W xx**


End file.
